


SPARK! Challenge of the Queen of Braves!

by Ununnilium



Category: GaoGaiGar, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crossover, Flash Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 11:31:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4605084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ununnilium/pseuds/Ununnilium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With courage, you too can transform!</p>
            </blockquote>





	SPARK! Challenge of the Queen of Braves!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at http://ununnilium.tumblr.com/post/110106462490/ .

“SARI!” shouted her father. “If you use Hell and Heaven while your cybernetic systems are in this state, there’s only a 2% chance you’ll survive!”

“That’s right, girl,” the Decepticonderian smirked. “Give up, and let the Conder Empire rise up and take your puny planet!”

“Don’t give in, Sari!” A little boy surrounded by a nimbus of sparkling yellow light floated up to GaoPrimeGar. “Goldyhead, Prowlfogg, R– we all believe in you!”

“Bumblebee…” Sari clenched her fist. “You’re right! With courage, a 2% chance becomes 100%!”

Suddenly, a dark shadow passed across the sun, and several forms leaped out.

“Hey! Just who do you think you are!?”

“Me?” The Decepticonderian jerked as energy blasted into its body, and the shadowy figure stepped into the light. “Sentinel Palrepa’s the name!”

“It’s them…” whispered Bumblebee. “The Eleven Super Robotic Lifeforms of Z!”

“So, you fools haven’t unlocked the power of Genesic God GaoPrimeGar yet? Pathetic! We’ll just have to destroy this planet– and rebuild it as the new Cybertron!”


End file.
